New Years Eve Warrior High
by DewonLeaf
Summary: New Years Eve... Warriors High is a long story about how warriors celebrate New Years Eve. Normally, Brackenfur would envite the students oo come see their flashbacks. He did this year but instead of showing the flashbacks something co!epletley different happened. This year there was a huge war (like Star Wars) occured with hedgehogs and squirrels.


**Hi! This is my very first FanFiction! Thank you for reading. This about New Years Eve at Warrior High! ; )**

 **A Warriors New Years Eve**

"Jayfeather!" Sandstorm called . The gray haired boy tried to turn to point his dorm mates direction but ended up facing the opposite direction."Wait for me!" Sandstorm called as she dashed off in Jayfeather's location.

Jayfeather stood completely still until he sensed Sandstorm approaching. The two of them walked together in silence until Sandstorm asked, "Did you hear that were hosting New Years?" Jayfeather grunted, "No. Who's coming?" "Not many people. Firestar, Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Berrynose, Foxleap, Icecloud and Hazeltail. And Lionblaze." Sandstorm replied.

"Will you come to the store with me so I can explain and you can help?"Sandstorm asked "Sure. But how could I help?" Jayfeather asked. "Many ways, meet me here in twenty." Sandstorm said and dashed in their dorm. Jayfeather tried to do the same but ended up running into a wall and walking in instead.

Sandstorm was in her room changing and Jayfeather decided that he didn't need to. Jayfeather wondered off to Honeyfern's dorm and knocked. Hollyleaf answered. "Hey Jay." she said. "Hi Hollyleaf. "Jayfeather greeted "You heard about the New Yearsthing didn't you?" Hollyleaf asked. Jayfeather nodded. "Will you come to the store with us?" Jayfeather asked. "Sure."

"Who's here?" Honeyfern asked. "Jayfeather" Hollyleaf replied. "Let me get ready, I'll be right back." Hollyleaf said and dashed off.

Sandstorm peeked out of the dorm wearing a maroon football tee and saw Jayfeather at Hollyleaf's dorm. "Why did he go off?" Sandstorm asked herself and walked over.

"Hi Sandstorm." Honeyfern said from inside of the dorm. "Hi Honeyfern." Sandstorm called back. "What at you doing?" Hollyleaf asked Jayfeather. "Hollyleaf's coming with us." Jayfeather calmly replied. "Why?" Hollyleaf asked. "Because I asked her too." Jayfeather replied growing a slightly sharp tone.

"I'm back." Hollyleaf said. The black haired girl looked Sandstorm then asked, " You ready? " "yah lets go." Sandstorm replied.

The three of them walked off toward Sandstorm's car. 'What do we need to get." Hollyleaf asked. Sandstorm went off in a long list of things that clearly no one listened to.

When they got into Sandstorm's Acura TLX Honeyfern sat next to Sandstorm and Jayfeather sat behind Sandstorm.

It was a short ride to Walmart in complete silence. Sandstorm handed Hollyleaf the list to look at when they got out of the car.

"Why do we need a 5000 piece puzzle?" Hollyleaf asked. "To keep everyone busy." Sandstorm replied.

As they were walking they found Firestar, Foxleap, and Toadstep. "Hi guys!" Sandstorm called from the other side of the road. "Hi!" Firestar called back.

Jayfeather, Sandstorm, and Hollyleaf quickly crossed the street to greet the others. "Look at this." Firestar said. it was a box that said, _Let's Grow Cacti!_ "Cool!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. Everyone entered chatting about the New Years party except Toadstep 'cause he wasn't invited.

"What do you guys need to get?" Hollyleaf asked. "It was going to be a surprise... Candles for everyone." Firestar replied. "Oh, could you help us, we need a lot." Sandstorm said. "K. What should we get?" Firestar asked. Sandstorm ripped the list in half and handed one to Firestar.

Firestar stared for a moment probably saying to himself, _Sandstorm, are you_

 _Mouse Brained!_ "Well meet at isle eleven when we finish. Then we can get my candles." Firestar suggested. "OK. I'll go with him" Hollyleaf agreed.

"Come on Toadstep, Foxleap." Firestar called but no one answered. "We'll find them later." Hollyleaf said. They went and grabbed a cart then sat down next to it.

"What will we be able to find on the but and cereal isle?" Honeyfern asked. "Honey Nut Cheerios." Firestar observed. "Let's go!" Hollyleaf hollered.

As Firestar and Hollyleaf casually walked toward isle 1 while Sandstorm was working on bungi cording Jayfeather to the cart so he knew where he was going. After that they went to get paper plates and napkins.

There were strange reindeer and penguin's. Hilarious Santas and elves but it was easy to choose. Extremely weird penguins surrounded by candy canes.

(Firestar)

The ginger haired boy and black haired girl had gotten the Honey Nut Cheerios and were now getting Chex Mix. "What flavor should we get?" Hollyleaf asked. "It doesn't say a certain one so I'd guess original.

Hollyleaf grabbed an original box of Chex Mix and put it in the cart. " What next?" Firestar asked. "Candy canes." Hollyleaf said. They'd figured that of they went by isle they would forget something.

(Sandstorm)

"So... I get that you may fee..." Sandstorm said until Foxleap ran over and interrupted, "HELLO, WHERE IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS FIRESTAR!?" He said it so loudly that it almost sounded like someone on a microphone. "Isle 3." Sandstorm guessed and the ginger haired boy dashed off.

"Never mind, all you need to know is that everyone is arriving around 6 O'clock" Sandstorm said. "What time is it now." Jayfeather asked. "Quarter to three." Sandstorm replied.

By the time Sandstorm and Jayfeather got to isle three they found that Toadstep and Foxleap had knocked everything off the shelves.

"What have you done?" Sandstorm asked them. "Looking for Firestar." Toadstep calmly replied. "He's not here" Foxleap said."Next isle." The two boys started walking off but Sandstorm tugged the back of their shirts and jolted them back.

"What was that for?" Foxleap asked. Sandstorm didn't reply but bunji corded them to her cart and went to the cashier.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" The brown haired lady asked. "These mouse brains thought it would be funny if they knocked everything off of isle 3." Sandstorm replied. "Let me see." The cashier said.

Sandstorm lead her to isle 3 where cookie containers and candy canes laid. The cashier gasped. "Do you mind if I give them a part time job but instead of me paying them, they pay me." The cashier suggested. "Good idea." Sandstorm agreed.

Sandstorm turned to see Foxleap and Toadstep's ashamed faces. "Guess what!" Sandstorm said as if she had great news. The two boys bolted into happy mode and Jayfeather clumsily wondered around with a growing headache.

"You've been hired" Sandstorm exclaimed. The boys smiles weakened a bit. "And you have to pay Walmart instead of getting paid." The boys went back to ssd mode and Toadstep started to tear.

"First, clean up this mess. Make a pile of bad stuff here and shelf the rest where they go.. Match the tags." The cashier said. "Can you handle them? " Sandstorm asked. "Yeah I'm fine." The cashier lady replied. "Have a nice day." Sandstorm called as she dashed off in a hope to find Firestar.

After not finding Firestar, Sandstorm had decided to call him. When he answered she asked,"what isle are you on?" Firestar replied that they were on isle eight. "Stay there!" Sandstorm said and hung up.

Sandstorm checked half of the list and saw that she needed to get NOTHING on isle eight. She and Jayfeather went off as fast as they could until they came across isle eight.

"Hi Sandstorm!" Firestar called when he noticed that she was there. "How's it going?" Hollyleaf asked. "Not good." Sandstorm said. "What happened?" Hollyleaf asked. "I found Foxleap and Toadstep." Sandstorm replied.

"What did they do?" Firestar asked. "Knocked everything off isle 3." Sandstorm replied. Both gasped. "They got a job but don't get paid, they pay Walmart." Sandstorm said.

After a time of silence Sandstorm asked if she could shop with them. They both nodded and they wrote down what isle what was on.

Sandstorm got a call. It was Cinderheart.

SandyFlowers- Hello?

Cinders- hi Sandstorm

SandyFlowers- what are you doing.

Cinders- waiting for Hollyleaf, what are you doing

SandyFlowers- shopping

Cinders- how's it going

SandyFlowers- not good. Were only a sixth through our list

Cinders- wow

SandyFlowers- Foxleap, Toadstep

Cinders- ohh

SandyFlowers- yeah

Cinders- you need help

SandyFlowers- Were fine

Cinders- bye

"Let's split up again." Sandstorm decided. "OK." Firestar agreed. Sandstorm and Jayfeather went off to the produce section where the needed to get chicken.

It took Sandstorm FOREVER to pick out the _perfect_ chicken. Sandstorm looked at her list while Jayfeather asked his WarriorCommand app to put on his _Awesome_ playlist and slipped on his headphones.

(Foxleap)

"So, do you think at we could sneak a candy cane box that we knocked over?" Foxleap whispered into Toadstep's ear. Toadstep shrugged and the cashier(who was watching them like a hawk) said, "Less talking more working!"

The two boys went straight to work, the knew she was serious. That was probably the hardest Foxleap ever worked in his life and he was in middle school.

(Firestar)

Firestar and Hollyleaf were walking down to the fruit section when they saw how isle 3 was _destroyed_. "Wow." Firestar whispered. The cashier looked like she was in a really bad mood and Toadstep and Foxleap just staring at them probably saying _"save us, save us."_ Silently so Firestar and Hollyleaf just left. Good thing they didn't need anything from that isle.

(Sandstorm)

Sandstorm was actually almost done. All she needed was grape juice, straws, and milk. She wondered if Jayfeather was alright because he kept running into walls and if Toadstep and Foxleap would need to stay longer than Firestar. The blond haired girl actually felt some sympathy for the two. That was their way of fun.

Sandstorm grabbed the grape juice and stuff then called Hollyleaf. She answered.

HollyBerrys- hello

SandyFlowers- you done

HollyBerrys- close, you are?

SandyFlowers- yeah, what isle you are?

HollyBerrys- let me see

HollyBerrys- isle 1

SandyFlowers- I'm coming

(Firestar)

Sandstorm came rushing toward Firestar and Hollyleaf panting like a dog with a cart and Jayfeather close behind.

"He-llo" Sandstorm panted. "Hi." Firestar said. "How mu-ch more do- you need to g-et?" Sandstorm asked. "This is our last isle." Hollyleaf replied. "Good." Jayfeather said from behind. "He must be really annoyed." Hollyleaf whispered.

They quickly finished off the last items on the list and went to the self checkout.

When they finished scanning the stuff the final cost was, $103.94. "Wow!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "Let's go ask if we can had Foxleap and Toadstep back." Sandstorm said. "Why should we go get then?" Firestar asked. Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "Come on." Firestar said.

The three humans walked to isle 3. It wasn't perfect, but actually almost there. The two boys stared with a slight grin.

While Firestar and Hollyleaf stood still, Sandstorm walked through the isle and asked, "Can we have Foxleap and Toadstep back now?" The cashier growled but soon grew calm. "Yes, you may." Sandstorm couldn't quite understand why the cashier growled over Foxleap and Toadstep but herded the boys and went to the door.

The door was automatic so it got cold quickly. Jayfeather slipped off his ear buds and put them in his pocket. "Mouse dung!" Jayfeather whined because of the coldness. He was soon free from Sandstorm's bunji cord and as soon as they left... Jayfeather ran into the door.

They loaded the cars and got in the same one they did originally, until... "MOUSE DUNG! I forgot candles." Firestar screeched.

"I'll come with you and and get them." Sandstorm offered. Firestar dashed off and Sandstorm bolted after him.

"Wanna play the _yell at car game?_ " Foxleap suggested. "How do you play?" Hollyleaf asked. "Simple, yell at cars when they pass by." Foxleap replied. "OK." Hollyleaf agreed.

After about five rounds of the _yell at car game_ Hollyleaf finally realized that Jayfeather was missing. "JAYFEATHER IS MISSING!" Hollyleaf called.

Truthfully, Jayfeather could be anywhere... Or could he? "I'm right here!" Jayfeather moaned from inside Sandstorm's car.

Foxleap, Hollyleaf, and Toadstep continued playing the _yell at the car game_ until Sandstorm and Firestar got back.

Hollyleaf forgot to put the bags in the car. "Fox dung." She whispered. Hollyleaf started filling the car with the bags.

Hollyleaf finished right when Sandstorm walked over. "Nice job." Sandstorm complemented. Completely unaware that Hollyleaf just started. Hollyleaf nodded then ran the cart to the closest cart rack then got in Sandstorm's car. What do you know, Foxleap somehow snuck into Sandstorm's car.

"Hello." Foxleap said surprising Jayfeather, making him pull his thumb from his mouth. "What are you doing?" Sandstorm asked. "I wanted to help." Foxleap calmly replied. "You could have ridden with Firestar then came over. He's probably worried sick." Sandstorm said. "He knows." Sandstorm seriously doubted that.

When they got back Sandstorm made Foxleap call Firestar and Lionblaze to tell them that he was at Sandstorm's.

"Thanks." Foxleap said. "Yeah... Could you unpack this bag." Sandstorm gave him a bag and the ginger haired boy groaned. "Can I watch Jay?" Foxleap asked. "Watch.." Jayfeather said through gritted teeth and glared at Foxleap and Sandstorm. "Hang out with." Foxleap corrected. "Sure." Sandstorm replied.

Jayfeather and Foxleap went off to Jayfeather's room and Sandstorm was left to unpack herself. _"I wonder how Toadstep and Firestar are doing?"_ Sandstorm thought. Sandstorm unpacked what was supposed to be Foxleap's bag that held dinner and breakfast (donuts and steak with mash potatoes).

(Jayfeather)

"So, what do you do in here?" Foxleap asked looking at Jayfeather's cream colored room with no _Pie Face_ or _whoopee cushions._ "Sleep, draw, sleep, hang out wit Mousewhisker, bang my head on the wall, run into things." Foxleap was completely silent. Jayfeather was good at drawing. He had these mechanical pencils that make line that Jayfeather could feel so he knew what he was doing.

"Hum, want to get Mousewhisker?" Jayfeather suggested. "Sure." Foxleap said.

There was a curtain between two rooms in each dorm. Foxleap and Toadstep, Honeyfern and Cinderheart, Jayfeather and Mousewhisker, Firestar, and Graystripe.

Jayfeather walked through the curtain and sat on Mousewhisker's bed where he was listening to music."Hi Jay." Mousewhisker greeted and put his headphones away. "Hang out with me!" Jayfeather said and fell backward.

Foxleap was watching through a crack in the curtain and was amazed of how convincing Jayfeather could be.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Mousewhisker asked. " Foxleap's here." Jayfeather whispered. "You can come in." Mousewhisker invited and Foxleap walked right in.

Mousewhisker's room was a lot more interesting. It had maroon walls with a bunch of drawing stuff, _Simon_ and _Bop it._

"We could draw." Jayfeather suggested. "Good idea Jay." Mousewhisker said. He was the one who taught Jayfeather to draw and the one who got Jayfeather his special mechanical pencils. "You like drawing?" Mousewhisker asked. "No." Foxleap said. "You can look around and see if you can find something." Mousewhisker said. "Thanks Mouse." Foxleap said.

"Jay," Mousewhisker said. "Yeah?" Jayfeather asked. "You remember where the art stuff is right?" Mousewhisker asked. "Of coarse." Jayfeather said and felt his way to Mousewhisker's bookcase. Foxleap stared, it was like Jayfeather wasn't even blind. He's lucky to have the nicest dorm mate ever. Foxleap was actually kind of jealous.

(Sandstorm) Sandstorm had finished unpacking the bags and was calling Firestar. _Ring, ring, ring._ He answered it.

GreatFireball- hello

Sandyflowers- what are you doing

GreatFireball- nothing really

Sandyflowers- can you come over?

GreatFireball- sure

Sandyflowers- see you soon

GreatFireball- look at your text.

Sandyflowers- Okay

GreatFireball- bye

Sandyflowerbye

There was a _ding_ that came from Sandstorm's phone and Sandstorm knew it was Firestar and looked at the text, it read.

GreatFireball- You the best!;) (; Luv U

Sandstorm stared at it. Normally Firestar isn't like that, Graystripe is all over Silverstream, "I knew they hung out way to much." Sandstorm said to herself and sat down on her espresso colored couch.

(Mousewhisker)

Foxleap found _Simon_ and dashed into Jayfeather's room.

"What do you want to draw today?" Mousewhisker asked. "Can you draw mice?" Jayfeather asked. "Yeah." Mousewhisker said. "I want to do that!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "Ok, draw the hedge hog head." Mousewhisker instructed. "Now try this." Mousewhisker said and used one of Jayfeather's special mechanical pencils to draw the ears Jayfeather felt the paper and drew the ears on his paper.

After they drew the mice they heard the doorbell ring. Jayfeather and Mousewhisker rushed out to see who it was.

By the time the got to the door Sandstorm was hugging Firestar. Firestar loosened his grip and turned to see Mousewhisker and Jayfeather. "Hi Mouse, hi Jay." He greeted. "Hi Firestar." The two boys jinxed.

"What were you guys doing?" Sandstorm asked. "Drawing" Jayfeather answered awkwardly. "Cool. Y'all need to teach me how to draw something one day." Firestar said. "Anytime." Mousewhisker said.

(Foxleap)

Foxleap was now messing up Jayfeather's room(don't tell Jay) look in for something to do. When he heard Firestar's arrival he knew this was his chance. When the noise died down, Foxleap slowly opened the door and bolted off.

Once Foxleap was free he decided to go off to his own dorm. He could hang out with Toadstep. Foxleap walked to his house, slightly panting, and knocked on the door.

Lionblaze opened the door. "Hi Foxleap." He greeted. "Hello." Foxleap said and walked in. "Is Toadstep here?" Foxleap asked. "In his room." Lionblaze replied.

Unlike Jayfeather, Foxleap had to shake the curtain and if Toadstep said _yes_ then Foxleap could come in but if Toadstep said _no_ Foxleap couldn't come in.

Luckily, Toadstep said yes. Foxleap came in and asked, "Will you hang out with me?" "What do you want to do?" Toadstep asked. "No clue!" Foxleap exclaimed. "We can look through my bug book." Toadstep suggested "sure." Foxleap agreed.

Toadstep pulled his bug book out from underneath his camouflage pillow. The front cover had a picture of him and Rosepetal in a forest doing funny faces.

Toadstep open the book and showed Foxleap an illustration of a firefly that he and Mousewhisker had drawn. Toadstep explained a firefly's diet, habits, food, etc.

(Sandstorm)

"What do yo want to do?" Firestar asked "We can go to my room and I can show you my picture album with all my friends." Sandstorm suggested. "Very well." Firestar said.

They both went into Sandstorm's room and sat on her zebra covered bed. Sandstorm pulled out her photo album that she had been working on for years.

"Have I ever shown you this?" Sandstorm asked. "No" Firestar replied. "Thought so, I don't think I've ever shown anyone besides Graystripe." Sandstorm said. "Graystripe?" Firestar asked. "Yeah, remember, we were best friends since kindergarten. You know, before you came along." Sandstorm replied.

Firestar had come to school in second grade and was made fun of, especially from Sandstorm Sandstorm and Graystripe were best friend so when Firestar became freinds with Graystripe, he and Sandstorm grew close.

The first picture was of Sandstorm and Graystripe holding hands on crazy hair day. Graystripe had a purple and pink Mohawk and Sandstorm had rainbow pigtails. The picture had a blue tie die background.

For the first time Firestar realized how close Graystripe and Sandstorm were. Sandstorm had a picture of Graystripe and herself on a hiking trip on the front cover. On the back, a picture of Sandstorm, Firestar, and Graystripe.

On the second page there was a picture of Sandstorm and Graystripe at the beach together. It had a blue waved background with Fleeton Beach written and the top in sharpie.

There was a picture of Sandstorm and Graystripe's cacti. The next background was a rainbow giraffe pattern and on the other side of that page, Firestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm's school pictures were glued to that page. In the background there were hearts all around it.

Firestar remembered being close to Sandstorm and giving her his school picture but he didn't remember Sandstorm ever having a _crush_ on him, Graystripe maybe.

Sandstorm received a text from Graystripe and clicked on the notification. The text read,

BallofFluff- you busy? Silverstream and I didn't know where to go. We thought of you:(:

Sandstorm called Graystripe. He answered.

BallofFluff- hi Sandstorm!

Sandyflowers- y'all can come over. I'm hosting a New years party at six.

BallofFluff- oh

Sandyflowers- no, its fine, you can come, its overnight

BallofFluff- thanks she'll be so happy.

Sandyflowers- wanna come now

BallofFluff- sure

Sandyflowers- see you soon

BallofFluff- bye

"Graystripe's coming over." Sandstorm announced. "OK." Firestar said. Sandstorm flipped through the pages of her photo album in a hope to find Silverstream. There were some but not many.

There was a knock on the door and Sandstorm and Firestar ran to the door."welcome!" Sandstorm exclaimed when she saw Silverstream and Graystripe.

"Do you want to look through my photo album?" Sandstorm suggested. "Yes!" Graystripe exclaimed.

They went to Sandstorm's room and started to look through the pages. Graystripe turned reddish when he saw that Sandstorm actually kept the beach one(he probably forgot) because they were in bathing suits.

(Toadstep)

Toadstep was showing Foxleap the centipede when Foxleap looked at his phone to check the time. It was ten 'til six.

"I should get going." Foxleap interrupted Toadstep was explaining the centipedes diet. "Bye" Toadstep said.

Foxleap went back through the curtain and opened his dresser. The ginger haired boy grabbed a peach shirt that had a Nike symbol.

The next drawer down had a navy blue pair of jeans Foxleap grabbed. He quickly got changed then remembered that he had to spend the night, "mouse dung!" Foxleap screeched. He grabbed his Adidas bag and put in pajamas, a blue tidi tee shirt, a North Face jacket, and a pair of Levi's.

Foxleap grabbed another bag and put in some prank related things.

(Mousewhisker)

Mousewhisker and Jayfeather were free drawing now. Jayfeather was drawing another mouse and Mousewhisker was darwing a dragon.

"What time is it?' Jayfeather asked. Mousewhisker pulled out his phone and saw the time. It was 5:49PM. "Mouse Dung!" Mousewhisker screeched. "What time is it?" Jayfeather asked again. "Time to get ready for visitors!" Mousewhisker said.

"No, seriously." Jayfeather said. "5:49PM" Mousewhisker replied. "We should call Sandstorm." Jayfeather said. "Ok." Mousewhisker agreed. "I'll call her." Jayfeather said. Sandstorm answered.

Sandyflowers- hi Jay.

I-Blind-You-With-My-Awesomeness- hi

Sandyfloweripe) hello!

I-Blind-You-With-My-Awesomeness-(Mousewhisker) What are you doing?

Sandyflowers- not much.

I-Blind-You-With-My-Awesomeness- (Mousewhisker) well the others should be here any minute

SandyFlowers- mouse dung, bye.

(Sandstorm)

"We need to get our things... We forgot." Firestar announced awkwardly. "OK." Sandstorm said. "I didn't forget.." Silverstream announced ever more awkward than Firestar. "Silvers, you can stay... Gray, Fire you can go get your stuff." Sandstorm said. Thanks." Graystripe said as he and Firestar left the dorm.

"What do you want to do?" Silverstream asked. "Well, you can help me plan where everyone will sleep." Sandstorm suggested. "OK, do you have any blank paper?" Silverstream asked. "Yeah, look in the shelf in my nightstand, there's pencils too." Sandstorm replied.

Silverstream opened the drawer and grabbed two prices of paper and a pencil. Everyone knew she was the best drawer\planner in ninth grade.

The silver haired girl folded the paper in three sections then wrote Jayfeather on one, Mousewhisker on another, and Sandstorm on the final section.

"Who's coming? Silverstream asked. "Graystripe, you, Firestar, me, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Foxleap, Icecloud, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather." As Sandstorm spoke Silverstream was writing down names. "twelve people." Silverstream said, Sandstorm hadn't realized how many people were coming.

"You can split that in three so all the groups will be even. I was thinking me, you, Gray, and Fire." Sandstorm suggested. "Okay." Silverstream said and wrote down the names in _Sandstorm's_ column.

"Another one could be Berrynose, Hazeltail, Mousewhisker and Foxleap." Sandstorm suggested. Silverstream wrote the names under _Mousewhisker's_ column and the rest of the names under _Jayfeather's_ column.

"That's done." Sandstorm said. "Not quite." Silverstream said and grabbed four more pieces of paper. She cut them into eights and wrote and number on each one (1,2,3). "Well tape these to doors and the visitors so it doesn't get mixed up." Silverstream announced. "OK" Sandstorm' agreed.

Once they were finished taping the number to the doors there was a knock on the front door. Mousewhisker rushed out of his room hoping it was Hazeltail and Berrynose.

When he opened it he had a disappointed look. It was Lionblaze and Foxleap. "Hi!" Sandstorm called. They both walked in carrying a sleeping bag in one hand and a bag in the other.

Silverstream ran over to them and stuck a 2 slip on Lionblaze and a 1 slip on Foxleap. "What's this for?" Lionblaze asked. "It will help you find your room."

Lionblaze wasn't surprised at all to be with Jayfeather by Foxleap was super surprised to be with Mousewhisker.

The two boys walked to there rooms while Sandstorm and Silverstream headed for Sandstorm's room.

(Jayfeather)

"What happened." Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather was blank. " to your room, Its a mess!" Lionblaze exclaimed. Jayfeather didn't notice but he knew who it was. "Foxleap! That mouse brain!" Jayfeather yelled. Foxleap must have heard it through the curtain because he threw himself under Mousewhisker's bed.

(Mousewhisker)

"You wrecked his room didn't you?" Mousewhisker asked staring at Foxleap shivering under his bed. Foxleap slowly nodded then whispered, "hide me."

(Sandstorm)

"what do you have planned to do tonight?" Silverstream asked. "Maybe do Monopoly or a puzzle while waiting until Brackenfur calls. Silverstream was confused. " you know, to see our highlights." Sandstorm explained. "Oh." Silverstream remembered.

There was a knock on the door and Mousewhisker ran to the door, once again. The two girls went to see who it was. Sandstorm opened the door. It was Firestar and Graystripe! "Come in, Come in!" Sandstorm exclaimed and they ran to Sandstorm's room.

(Mousewhisker)

Mousewhisker stood at the door and stared at the open door. Right before he was was going to shut the door Berrynose and Hazeltail came rushing over.

"Sor-ry we're l-ate." Hazeltail apologized. 'Its fine." Mousewhisker said. "Come on in" the silver haired boy invited.

(Sandstorm)

"What did y'all bring?" Sandstorm asked. "Not much" Firestar replied. Graystripe pulled out a photo album. "You didn't." Sandstorm said. Graystripe nodded. "You're the best!" Sandstorm exclaimed and hugged Graystripe as hard as she could.

Silverstream and Firestar had the most awkward faces, they glanced at Sandstorm and Graystripe then stared at each other. Their expressions saying, ' _what in the name of StarClan is going on.'_

"You want to see it?' Graystripe whispered. " yeah" Sandstorm replied and loosened her grip. They sat down on Sandstorm's bed, Sandstorm next to Graystripe, Graystripe next to Firestar, and Firestar next to Silverstream.

Now Silverstream and Firestar were really confused. Silverstream next to Firestar? Sandstorm next to Graystripe (well that can be understood) but Firestar and Silverstream?

Graystripe opened to the first page. Sandstorm gasped. It was Sandstorm and Graystripe doing flips off the Warrior Elementary slide.

(Jayfeather)

"What do you want to do?" Jayfeather asked. "Call Hollyleaf." Lionblaze suggested. "OK." Jayfeather agreed. They used Jayfeather's phone to call her, she answered.

HollyBerrys- hello

I-Blind-You-With-My-Awesomeness- are you coming

HollyBerrys- Fox Dung! I forgot.

I-Blind-You-With-My-Awesomeness- see you soon well you know what I mean.

HollyBerrys- bye

(Hollyleaf)

Cinderheart and Honeyfern were sitting on the white couch watching, _The Price is Right._ "Guys, we gotta go." Hollyleaf announced. "Where?"" Its our chill day." Cinderheart and Honeyfern complained.

"New years" Hollyleaf said. "Start packing"

(Mousewhisker)

" Do you know everyone coming?" Hazeltail asked. "I think Gray and Silvers are and I know that Lion, Jay, Hazel, Berry, Holly, Cinders, Honey, Sandy, Fire, me, Fox and Icy are coming." Mousewhisker replied.

"What do it on want to do?" Berrynose asked. "Draw! Mousewhisker and Hazeltail jinxed. Berrynose hated drawing. Mousewhisker grabbed some paper and asked, "what type of drawing?" "Do you have paint?" Hazeltail asked. "I have water colors and pastels." Mousewhisker replied.

"Want to see if anyone else wants to join... Competition? Hazeltail said. Berrynose looked up with a slight grin. Berrynose loves competitions. "Why in the name of StarClan would I not?" Berrynose asked.

"I call Sandstorm!" Hazeltail claimed. "I call myself!" Mousewhisker claimed after. "I call Jayfeather?" Berrynose asked.

(Sandstorm)

There was a knock on Sandstorm's door. Sandstorm went over to answer when Hazeltail burst in and shouted, "you wanna paint?!" She asked "Uh" Sandstorm said. "Yeah." Graystripe said.

They went off to the table in the dining room where everyone else was waiting.

(Altogether)

Mousewhisker stood up at an end of the table. "Welcome everyone. Thank you Sandstorm and Jayfeather for helping plan this occasion where all of us are together.

I will pair you into groups of two and you shall share paint and water. There will be a competition on who draws the best New Years thing." Everyone clapped. "Hazeltail, Sandstorm will you be my assistants, oh and Berrynose? you'll need to get mats." Mousewhisker said.

Berrynose, Sandstorm, and Hazeltail stood up awkwardly and followed Mousewhisker to the kitchen sink.

Mousewhisker handed Sandstorm five paint containers which she gave out in pairs. He gave Hazeltail five glasses of water. The dirty blonde haired girl took one glass at a time and followed the groups Sandstorm made.

Next, Berrynose was given mats to give to everyone.

"There's a bonus!" Mousewhisker announced. "We will split into pairs and we will be judged against them. Each pair will draw the same thing. Don't worry well have even groups."

"How will we settle the groups?" Lionblaze asked."simple, well split into three groups, good, not so good, and really good." Mousewhisker replied.

"People who are really good, stand here." Mousewhisker said and pointed towards the fridge. Jayfeather, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Silverstream walked over.

"People who are good, stand here." Mousewhisker said and pointed at the dishwasher. Lionblaze, Sandstorm, Firestar and Graystripe stood there.

"And the rest of you agree that you aren't very good at drawing" Mousewhisker said. Berrynose and Foxleap nodded vigorously.

There was a knock on the door and Foxleap fell to the ground and started doing the worm. Nobody knew why.

"I'll get it!" Sandstorm called and ran to the door. "Hi" Sandstorm said. It was Icecloud, Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, and Cinderheart. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Icecloud asked as she stared at her brother. The orange haired boy stopped embarrassed but the just flopped in circles making the situation even worse.

"Were going to paint pick which group you'd be in, its a challenge." Sandstorm explained. Icecloud and Honeyfern went over to the _really good_ area and Hollyleaf and Cinderheart went to the _good_ area.

"Sandstorm, you can separate each pair." Mousewhisker said. Sandstorm did her own group first. She paired Lionblaze and Cinderheart, herself and Firestar, and Graystripe and Hollyleaf.

Next Sandstorm paired Mousewhisker's group. She paired Icecloud with Silverstream, Jayfeather with Honeyfern, Hazeltail and Mousewhisker.

Finally, Sandstorm paired Berrynose and Foxleap.

"I will give each group a certain picture to draw and each person a price of paper, then you may get started. Not so good group, you will be drawing party horns, the good group will be drawing a poster saying _'Happy New Year!' ._ And finally, the really good group will be drawing a really detailed poster saying, _'Time for a New Year... 2017!' ._ " Mousewhisker said and handed out paper.

(Not so good group)

Foxleap had planned to draw a party horn and squiggles with white pastel then color patterns with paint. You couldn't guess that if you were a kilometer away (Foxleap's hand was shaking making his picture not so good.)

Although, Berrynose was actually doing pretty well. He had a party horn already drawn and was drawing another, the opposite direction.

(Good group)

"What are you drawing?" Sandstorm asked. No one answered. Probably scared that Sandstorm would Copy, she "never" did that.

Sandstorm was was making different size 3D squares and writing a letter on each one. She used red, blue, and green paper to make each square.

(Really good group)

In the middle of the three sections, the really good group were having a big argument about squirrels and hedgehogs. "Hedgehogs at the best!" Someone called. "No squirrels are!" Someone else argued.

Of coarse Silverstream and Mousewhisker were the ones arguing, Silverstream for hedgehogs (I vote hedgehog over squirrel) and Mousewhisker for squirrels.

Silverstream's phone started to ring making her slightly mess up. Silverstream picked up her phone and saw that it was Sorreltail. She convinced herself to answer it.

SilverWaters- what do you want?

SorrelBerry- Uh, do you know what time it is

Silverstream checked her watch, " mouse dung!" It was seven thirty

SilverWaters- now I do

SorrelBerry- Come on

SilverWaters- what do you mean

SorrelBerry- to the show

SilverWaters- see you soon!

SorrelBerry- bye

"Guys!" Silverstream called. "You mouse brain!" Jayfeather screamed because Silverstream made him mess up. "Well, we're late for the video thing." Silverstream said. "Quick let's go!" Sandstorm announced.

Everyone ran out the doors in herds. Sandstorm lead everyone in one big group, running as fast as the could all the way to Warrior High.

"Should we just walk in!" Graystripe asked from the back. "I guess, it says, ' showing of our year tonight at 7:30PM.'" Firestar pointed out from the front.

They stormed in and saw Brackenfur and Sorreltail in the main lobby. "Welcome, were about to start." Brackenfur greeted. "Come to the tech room and have a seat." Sorreltail said and they walked off.

"Let's follow." Cinderheart said. They formed a single file line and followed Sorreltail and Brackenfur to the movie center.

Firestar's POV

Firestar decided to sit in a small group with Graystripe, Silverstream, Firestar and Sandstorm. He heard Sandstorm whisper something about the teachers being here. "The teachers are here?" The ginger haired boy asked. " yeah, everyone's here." Sandstorm replied.

"Didn't you read the slip?" Silverstream asked. Firestar was silent. He wasn't a reader, of coarse he didn't. Why would he have?

Honeyfern's POV

Honeyfern had settled in the corner with Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Honeyfern, and Poppyfrost. "Why were you guys late? Now we have to stay until eleven." Poppyfrost complained. "We didn't know the time." Hollyleaf replied. "We set a timer." Poppyfrost said. "Good idea." Hollyleaf complemented.

Mousewhisker's POV

"Mousewhisker, come on." Hazeltail said. "Sorry." Mousewhisker said and stumbled as he tried to catch up. He had been staring at the school picture. He was in the front row because of his small size.

The gray haired boy sat with Hazel and Berrynose near the front. "I think were late." Berrynose announced. "Everyone does." Hazeltail pointed out.

Jayfeather's POV

"Jayfeather, or here!" Spottedleaf called. Jayfeather had been told that Spottedleaf had short grayish hair.

Jayfeather walked over and practically sat on Featherwhisker's lap. "Hey, get off!" Featherwhisker yelled at Jayfeather. She pushed Jayfeather to the ground. "S-sorry." Jayfeather said and quickly ran to sit on the other side of Spottedleaf.

"Sorry about that." Spottedleaf apologized for Featherwhisker. "We made you a spot." Jayfeather was shocked that he heard Leafpool's voice. "Hi." Jayfeather said nervously.

Foxleap's POV

"Lionblaze!" Foxleap called. Toadstep and Foxleap were sitting near the front. Lionblaze walked over, "yeah?" He asked. Foxleap patted on the chair next to him. "Thanks but I wanted to sit with Icecloud, she's alone." Lionblaze said and started to walk away.

"Icecloud, get over here!" Foxleap called, Lionblaze stood completely still. Icecloud walked over and sat two seats from Foxleap. "Come on." Icecloud said. Lionblaze walked over and sat down.

(Back to normal) "Welcome everyone to the 2016 Review if Warrior High!" Brackenfur said. Everyone in the crowd cheered and clapped, some even whistled. "Today well be presenting events and pictures from 2016. After each picture there will be a slide explaining what the event is." Brackenfur announced.

"We hope you enjoy!" Brackenfur and Sorreltail jinxed. Everyone cheered while Sorreltail and Brackenfur sat down in the front row. Sorreltail next to Icecloud and Brackenfur next to Sorreltail.

Icecloud saw a shiny black remote and asked, "what's that for?" "This is for controlling the slides." Brackenfur said and stood up.

"Someone will read the notes on each slide." The dirty blond haired boy said. Brackenfur sat down and pressed the remote turning the screen to a picture of Sandstorm, Sorreltail and Silverstream.

The three girls were doing splits with their left feet touching each other. The three girls turned pale and Silverstream and Sandstorm were staring at each other. Brackenfur had edited it to make the top say, _TRIPLE S!_ Making it obvious of who it was.

Brackenfur turned to the next slide which was a bunch of huge words. Brackenfur stood up and said, "Foxleap, would you like to read for us." Foxleap fell to the floor and started doing summer salts under the chairs.

When the ginger haired boy got to the back of the room and stood up. "I cannot see." He put his hand up to his head as if he was staining to see. "If you can't see come to the front." Brackenfur said. Foxleap started to read in a really strange stitch accent.

The ginger haired boy wasn't even saying the words correctly. There was a sentence that said _'This is a picture of Sandstorm, Silverstream, and Sorreltail doing the splits._ ' Foxleap ended up saying, _"in world splits are amazing but tacos and hedgehogs are awesome!"_

Of coarse when Foxleap said something about hedgehogs Silverstream stood up and said, "Hedgehogs rule!" Mousewhisker then stood up and said, "no squirrels do!" They got into a huge argument over squirrels and hedgehogs.

Firestar's POV

"Aren't those people crazy." Firestar said. "Yeah, let's act like nothing ever happened." Sandstorm agreed.

Graystripe stood up, "I vote hedgehog!" "It's time for Star Wars!" Hazeltail screeched. "Choose your alliance!" Berrynose said. "Whoop, whoop!" Stonefur yelled.

Mistystar's POV

"Wow my brother is crazy." Mistystar whispered into Reedfeather's ear. "Yeah, I call the Hedgehog alliance _*Rebel Alliance*!"_ Reedfeather announced and ran towards Silverstream followed by Mistystar, Icecloud, Hazeltail, Bramblestar

Stormfur 's POV

Let's make like stormtroopers and head to the squirrels alliance _*Empire Alliance*."_ Stormfur, Berrynose, and Featherwhisker made a single file line and marched to Mousewhisker. "This is fun." Featherwhisker whispered.

"Fun?" Stonefur repeated. "This is war." Silverstream yelled from across the room. "No this is chaos." Sandstorm whispered to Firestar a study were still sitting in their chairs.

Crookedstar's POV

Crookedstar and Willowbreeze were still sitting having a discussion about turtles. They didn't even know that Star Wars had came to the Warrior High movie center until Crookedstar looked up.

"You do realize that theres a war going on in this room?" Crookedstar asked. "No what's it about?" Willowbreeze asked. "It seem as if it about hedgehogs and..." Crookedstar was interrupted by Cedarfur's voice. "Food fight!"

(Back to normal)

Everyone seemed confused until the saw the food buffet. (why Brackenfur, why?)"pick... Hedgehogs at squirrels, this is your last chance." Stormfur screeched.

The people who haven't chosen choose quickly then filled their arms and pockets with food (some eaten in the process).

Silverstream (Rebel Salience)

The silver haired girl put up her hair and yowled, "Fire!" Silverstream's team of hedgehog lovers started to throw their food.

"What are you waiting for... Fire!" Mousewhisker screamed. "We were waiting for your command sir, stormtroopers ATTACK!" Stormfur yelled. Stormfur had officiated as the squirrels co-captain.

Mousewhisker's team fired and Silverstream's team had somehow collected buckets and were catching food in them.

Brackenfur's POV

Brackenfur decided to check his watch, it was only ten, those kids had to stay until eleven thirty. "I know someone who's getting detention\ a job." The dirty blond haired boy whispered to himself.

Brackenfur and Sorreltail chose the hedgehog alliance. Although both hated this tragedy.

Brackenfur was hit in the face by a pie and looked for who did it. He knew when Foxleap screeched, "Pie Face!" "Oh its on." Brackenfur said and through the pie at Foxleap.

Jayfeather \Longtail POV

"I think it would be better if we didn't attend at all." Longtail said to Jayfeather. "Oh that's not a decision we can choose." Jayfeather said.

Ponytail was hit in the chest with a chocolate bar. "Its on!" Jayfeather screeched and grabbed the chocolate bar off the floor. The gray haired boy split the chocolate bar into a bunch of pieces then threw them in whoever threw it at Longtail's direction.

It hit Stonefur in the leg. "They're on the Hedgehog Alliance." Stormfur screamed.

Silverstream's POV

I must destroy Mousewhisker. 'Luckily I wore a play shirt.' Silverstream thought. She had gotten hit several times and hit Mousewhisker many times.

Mousewhisker threw some orange slices at Silverstream and hit her in the face. "YOU!" Silverstream yelled and took a step closer. Mousewhisker squealed and flung himself backward.

(Back to normal)

This continued for an hour and a half until Silverstream checked her watch. It was eleven thirty.

"Stop it!" Silverstream yelled. "All hail captain Silverstream, all hail captain Silverstream." The hedgehog team kneeled down and started chanting.

"First off, hedgehogs were way better to begin with. Second off, its eleven thirty." Silverstream announced. There was some conflict but someone in the crowd shouted louder than anyone else, "quick, turn on the news!"

Brackenfur listened and turned on the news.

Everyone watched the ball drop and cheered.

"Thanks for watching!" Brackenfur said. "Foxleap, Silverstream, Mousewhisker, I'll see you tomorrow' when you're cleaning up this room."

Sorreltail flicked on the lights. The room was a disaster. "See you tomorrow." Honeyfern said as everyone exited.

Once they were back Cinderheart asked, "Did we ever eat dinner?" "I don't think so." Poppyfrost replied. "Well, good night." Sandstorm said and Graystripe, Silverstream, Firestar, and Sandstorm walked to Sandstorm's room.

Firestar-"wait, dont end it yet"

Sandstorm- peeks out of her dorm, "what"

Firestar-"I got candles!"

Firestar-"emptys bag of candles

Sandstorm- "thanks"

Silverstream-hedgehogs are still better

Honeyfern- "please liklike, critisize!

 **-Honeyleaf\DewonLeaf**


End file.
